Friendship is Chaos: A New Life
by BADA555W0RD
Summary: (Basically the clean slate of my StH and MLP story) Blade is stressed about his previous life. It was in the trenches, and thought that a canon that kills his worst enemies would begin a new life for him. He was right...sorta. When a myserious hedgehog infiltrates the G.U.N base and basically destroys the canon, Sonic and friends are sent to a new world. Blade's new life. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1: The Battle for the Canon

**Me: I am going to remake this. Yep. Lost interest in the original. This is going to be a clean slate.**

**Blade: Completely new story.**

**Me: This will feature Blade in his White Acropolis days, where he neglects friends and becomes rather a loner because of the stress from the dragons, as well as basically debut Brian Starbuck and other ocs. Hope you like it. I only own Blade, Brian Starbuck, and the plot of the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

_**THE BATTLE FOR THE CANON**_

* * *

White Acropolis was a perfect city for Mobians. Now, since the dragon infestation, G.U.N has put it under quarantine. Nothing gets in, nothing gets out until all dragons are eliminated. One of the more elite G.U.N agents that you may never heard of, Agent Brian Starbuck, walked up to G.U.N's expert on the problem, Blade the Hedgehog.

Blade has a haunting past. To put it in a short simple story, his mother was raped by an elemental dragon, which killed her 10 years later. Blade got his revenge, but is still madly stressed about the dragon situation.

Agent Starbuck reached Blade's dorm room, and knocked.

"Agent Blade, Agent Prower has completed the 'device.'" Starbuck said. Right now he was in his G.U.N outfit of a black trench coat, black T-shirt, blue skinny jeans, and Shadow's skate shoes. He also has a claymore that looks like a holy cross slung over his shoulder and onto his back. His hair is black, his skin is pale, and he has blue eyes.

Blade sighed and opened the door. He nodded at Brian and walked with him to the weapon room.

* * *

Miles Prower, formally known as Tails, is enjoying an apple after his long and exhausting day. His child hood friend, Gold the Fox, a blue arctic fox with one tail more than Tails, took a sip of a carton of apple juice.

"You know, I find ironic how we are both enjoying apple products." Gold said, as if mocking someone indescribable's lack of imagination. "Its good anyway."

"I'd rather you not drink that near the canon." Tails told Gold. "Unless you want this whole place to blow up to Ionia. I'm sure she'll be REAL happy to see your eon by a 'mechanical accident.'"

"That, of course, will never happen..." Tails and Gold looked to the source of the voice to find Blade walking with Brian. "...or I will personally strangle you if you survive." Blade said in a serious tone.

"Agent Prower, Agent Gold." Brian saluted to Tails, but then glared at Gold's juice, sending him a message to throw it away. Once Gold made an impressive 10 foot basketball shot into the foot tall trash bin, Brian turned to Tails. "I believe the device is ready, Agent Prower."

"'The device' is a Chaos Radiation Chemical Cannon. With the Chaos Emeralds, this cannon will send a blast of Chaos Radiation that should slowly disintergrate the Dragons' outer shells, exposing their skin to the Solar Radiation while also empowering all Mobians into embodiments of Chaos and..."

"English please!" Blade said loudly but calmly.

Tails sighs, "Cannon shoots nuke, nuke melts dragon armor, making sun kill dragons while making Mobians stronger."

Blade nodded. "Fire it off."

Tails went to the operation table, but right before his finger touched the button...

BOOM! A shockwave shook the 4, also causing a red siren-like alarm to go off.

"SECURITY BREECH AT WEST WALL! INTRUDER HEADED FOR ARMORY! UNTIL AGENT SONIC ARRIVES, PROTECT THE DEVICE!"

"Heard that boys!?" Blade yelled, unsheathing his swords. "We got a party coming over!"

The door to the armory flew open as a green hedgehog with roughly the same colored highlights as Blade came into the room, holding a sword with an emerald shard attached.

"Um..." Gold said, still having readied Eon in his palms, "I don't see how this is a party."

"Explain yourself!" Brian said, sword out and ready. "State your name, rank, and motive!"

"Glimpse, the perfect lifeform, and the Chaos Emeralds." The Green Hedgehog spoke. "Now out of my way, petty lifeforms."

"Now hold on there Mr. Glimpse." Tails said, holding an...energy-based powered minigun? "You are outnumbered, out-weaponed, and plain old out matched here. I suggest you rethink your idea."

"Out-weaponed? Outmatched? Ha! You petty lifeforms don't know me!" Glimpse stated.

"Uh...Shadow impersonator?" Gold said, now changing his voice to sound a bit like Shadow. "Don't you know...I HATE the color GREEN!?"

"YOU DARE MOCK ME!?" Glimpse shouted. "I will destroy you!" Glimpse charged at the group.

**"SEINARU SURASSHU!" **Brian yelled, bringing his blade down, creating a white arc of energy and launching it at Glimpse. Glimpse parried the attack, but was driven back. Glimpse teleported behind Brian, but Brian's enhanced hearing gave away Glimpse's position.

**"HORIBURASUTO!" **Brian yelled, creating a white blast, knocking back Glimpse and his own teammates.

"Hey, warn us if your going to do friendly fire!" Gold yelled.

"No time!" Brian yelled, facing Glimpse.

"You just made the biggest mistake crossing m-" Glimpse was cut off by a hedgehog yelling **"WULD NAH KEST!" **and a Mach 5 flying fist connected to his jaw, knocking him back.

Blade yelled that, then he pinned Glimpse down and was going to send a fist to his face, but Glimpse caught it and twisted Blade's arm, sending him off of him. Glimpse was going to plunge his sword into his chest, but was hit by an orb like energy. He flew into another wall and saw that Gold fired it. Glimpse charged some chaos into his palm, **"CHAOS...LANCE!" **A very large projectile was launched at Gold. However, Gold projected a miniature Eon shield to block it. He then shifted the power of the shield into... **"EON...BLAST!"****  
**

A beam of eon launched Glimpse into the wall. He gets up, struggling. "No...I can't lose...for Carly." Glimpse then clenched his fist. "I need the CHAOS EMERALDS!"

Glimpse then let out a powerful yell. As silver glowing energy surrounded him and dispersed, showing his silver colored quills. His super form.

Gold and Miles let down a sweat drop, while Blade and Brian grimaced.

**"Now you get to experiance the true power I po-OOF!" **Glimpse was cut off by a blue blur, who uncurled his ball form to reveal him as the legendary Sonic the Hedgehog!

"Am I late to the party?" He asked.

"Extremely, Agent Sonic." Brian said coldly. "We will need a strategy against him. We will bull rush him, give him no chance to attack. Agent Prower and Agent Gold will attack him from a range, while me, Agent Blade, and Agent Sonic will attack by force, all at once. Now GO!" Brian, Blade, and Sonic dashed towards Glimpse, while Gold was firing Eon spheres at a rapid pace and Tails was operating his minigun. Glimpse spent 99% of his time dodging the continues barage of attacks. Sure, he sent a few chaos spears, but they were intercepted by eon orb and minigun projectiles.

**"Alright, if I can't have the chaos emeralds, then NO ONE WILL! CHAOS..." **Glimpse is charging chaos energy.

"He's going to blow!" Sonic yelled.

"Gold, COVER THE CANON! **TENSHI NO HOGO!**" Brian was incased by holy energy.

Gold didn't hesitate to try and prepare the shield, but he was too late.

**"BLAST!"**

The explosion wrecked the room, knocking out Sonic and Tails, while minorly damaging Blade, heavily damaging Gold, and leaving Brian's shield heavily dent.

The most damage was in the machine. As soon as the explosion ended, Glimpse, in normal form now, fell to the floor, knocked out. But the Chaos Emeralds started glowing, and a white light appeared.

'Eh?' Blade asked himself, then the white light expanded unsettlelingly fast. 'WOAH!' Blade yelled.

Everything was white for everybody, then everything went black. In the room, in third person, the white light consumed them all, and then faded.

In the battle for the canon, there was no survivors found in the armory.

* * *

**Me: Alright, first chapter! Hope you guys like it.**

**Blade: Review, or I'm going to cut off your ear and send it to the presiden-**

**Me: No, nothing is going to happen to them.**

**Blade:...Way less threatening but okay.**

**Me: But yeah, review.**


	2. Chapter 2: A New World Part 1

**Me: Alright. So now we are going to introduce some of the Mane Six in this chapter. The next will introduce the rest as well as other ponies.**

**Pinkie: HI, I'M PINKIE PIE!**

**Me: WOAH! Where did you come from?**

**Pinkie: From the Nonexistant Hole in your ceiling!**

**Me: I have no hole in my ceiling!**

**Pinkie: Of course you don't, didn't you hear me say "Nonexistant?"**

**Blade: Just don't argue with her. It's useless.**

**Me: Anyway, I'm going to add ocs starting at Chapter 3. I know I'm going to add some of them I already know, but just in case you want me to add them, just PM me. We will go from there. Now, Pinkie, GET BACK INTO THE STORY! *boots her into my computer***

**Pinkie: *as if teleported behind me* HI!**

**Me: Let me guess, Nonexistant hole in my ceiling?**

**Pinkie: Nope, you left your door open silly!**

**Me: WHAT THE F-**

**I only own Blade, Brian, and the plot. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 2**_

_**A NEW WORLD PART 1**_

* * *

"Ugh." Blade groaned, rubbing his head. His vision was blurry for a moment, then finally adjusted to the light in the room. His skin felt the warmth of a sun's beams hitting his skin.

Sun. It never comes out in White Acropolis. The strange feeling of warmth made Blade feel as if he was in a cooled inferno. It felt hotter than he was used to, but not as hot as in dragon flames. He liked it.

He looked at himself. His core has been bandaged up. His bare hands felt something cold now, and wet. He assumed it was an ice pack.

Whoever's residence Blade was in, he knew he was a professional.

"Oh, your up already. I'd thought it would take you a few hours, not a few minutes." A quite, feminine voice said.

A few minutes he was found unconscious? Even if he knew the person, or maybe mobian, didn't find him when he was knocked out, a few minutes of unconsciousness was an achievement.

Blade turned to the source of the voice, and turned out to be quite surprised. It was neither a human nor a mobian, but a type of equine.

The pony had pale yellow fur, bright pink mane, which looked more like hair to Blade, and tail, and turquoise eyes. Blade saw glimpses of wings on her back and tattoos of butterflies on her...flanks? Blade shook that thought, and focused if the pony was the source of the voice.

The pony approached Blade, who was tracking it with a peeked curiosity, and said in a quite voice, "Are you...hungry...or thirsty?"

Yep. It appears as if it talked to you, Blade. One more test to prove it. Blade pinched himself, painfully. He grimaced in pain.

Nope, your not dreaming.

Apparently, the pony with wings didn't like that. "Now, don't hurt yourself. Do you want some soup?"

Blade sighed, then felt his stomach growl. "Sure, a soup would be nice. What kinds do you have?"

The pony didn't expect Blade to talk. She leapt back in surprise.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Blade apologized. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh...it okay." The pony said. "I just didn't expect you to talk. Do you have a name."

"Just call me Blade." Blade said. "What's your name?"

"Oh...uh...mnmeifllttrhy." The pony mombled quietly.

"Flltry?" Blade asked, confused.

"No, Fluttershy." It was still too quite for Blade to here it.

"Um...Butterpie?"

"No, Fluttershy."

"OH, I'm sorry!"

"Its alright. Let me get you some food and drinks. For now, get some rest." Fluttershy left for the kitchen.

* * *

Gold blinked a few times to find his vision was blurry. He then opened them to find...he was hooked up in a lab chair.

"WHA-WHAT IS THIS! WHERE AM I?" He started panicking.

"Hmm, subject seems to be panicking, but subject did talk." Gold heard a feminine voice to his right. He looked that way, to see a lavender unicorn in a labcoat, using some form of telekinesis to write with a quill. Oh, she was also right next to a machine. This confused Gold. They have invented advanced machined that he didn't know what they did yet they didn't invent actual pens or pencils.

"Uh...did you just talk?" Gold asked it.

"Subject asked if I talked."

"OH MY EON, YOU TALKED! IONIA, GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Gold was too sore to use eon.

"Subject Reaction: Surprised and Scared. Doesn't seem to talk our native slang. Enough evidence has been gathered, final conclusion, subject is not from Equestria."

"NOT FROM EQUESTRIA! IONIA, WHERE AM I?"

The unicorn sighed. She placed the quill down, then her horn glowed once again. Gold glowed a magenta color as well, as he felt himself calm down.

"Now that you are calm." The unicorn stared. "May I ask your name, where you are from, why you came here, and how you came here?"

"Why would I answer you if I'm hooked up onto something I have no idea WHAT IT DOES!" Gold hollered.

"It only scans your brainwaves." The unicorn glared at Gold's breakdown.

After a while, Gold told Twilight that he was Gold, he was from Mobius, and about the battle at the G.U.N base. After that, the unicorn, who later introduces herself as Twilight Sparkle, brought Gold up for some hay sandwiches (which he turned down and made a Peanut Butter and Jelly).

* * *

Brian blinked a few times to see his vision was blurry too. His eyes adjusted immediately though, and found himself in what appears to be a boutique. Brian looked around some more. He found that the owner of the boutique was rather obsessed with jewels, judging that 1 out every 12 inches there was a gem of some sort, and all the mannequins are in the shape of equines, some with specially shaped dresses to fit them.

Brian sat up, groaning in soarness. How did that flash get past his shield? That barrier blocks everything!

He put that question away in his head and rubbed his head. He had a major headache. He looked for his sword and found it on the ground to the side of the sofa his was sitting on.

He picked it up and slung it over his shoulder, and was about to walk out until...

"Who the hay are you?"

"SHIT!" Brian swung his fist to the left of him, to be met by air.

The voice, which was down further, giggled. "Why did you punch air?"

Brian looked down, and saw a little pony, maybe unicorn judging by the horn, with a puffed mane and tail of purple and pink. Her eyes were green and her fur was white.

Brian raised an eyebrow. "Did you just talk?"

"Why yes. Why do you ask?"

Brian put a hand on his brow. "This day just keeps getting better and better."

"Whats your name?"

"Brian. Brian Starbuck."

"Okay, Brian Brian Starbuck..."

"No, its just Brian Starbuck."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm..."

"SWEETIE BELLE!" Another voice. Brian looked to his right and saw a more matured unicorn. Her fur was white, her eyes were blue, her mane ware a darker shade of purple, and she had three diamonds forming a triangle. "Don't bother the poor, thing. I'm sure he is a little bit tired. Go play with your filly friends."

"But RARITY! We don't have a Cutie Mark Crusader meeting until tomorrow!" Sweetie Belle complained.

"Well, why don't you make other friends? There is always Rocky Smash across the street."

"EEW! He's UGLLY! No way I'm going to make friends with that colt." With that, Sweetie Belle trotted out f the room.

"I apologize for that. She can be real...confusing. My name is Rarity!"

"Brian. Brian Starbuck." Brian bowed with respect. "Now with all due respect, where in God's name am I?"

"The Carousel Boutique, the finest Boutique in all Equestria, located right here in Ponyville!"

'So I'm not in Mobius. Don't suppose I can get radio connection.' Brian started asking all sorts of questions. He learned that the whole planet runs on an absolute monarchy run by two princesses. The elder, Princess Celestia, rules over the day, and controls the rising and setting of the sun. The younger, Princess Luna, rules over Night, and controls the rising and setting of the sun. He also learned about a lot of other stuff. But that is unrelated.

* * *

**Me: So, the next half will include the next half. That is when YOU MUST STAY IN THE STORY PINKIE!**

**Pinkie: But everyone else does this in there story.**

**Me: If you jump back now, I will let you break the fourth wall.**

**Pinkie jumps into my computer.**

**Me: How does she do that? Well, see you next time.**

**Blade: Review, or I'm going to recreate Cupcakes starring me as Pinkie and you as Rainbow.**

**Me: No your not, nothing happens.**

**Blade: At least let something threatening happen!**


	3. A quick announcement

**Me: I'M BACK! QUICK ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**Blade: Here we go.**

**Me: If you have Steam, and play Team Fortress 2, then Friend me! I am Blade the Hedgehog! If not, then download Steam, Team Fortress 2, and then friend me!**

**Blade: He usually plays a VS Ponyville Saxton Hale mod server in Texas. If you friend him, then you auto connect to the server.**

**Me: DO IT NOW!**


End file.
